Hurt
by Tenkasen
Summary: This is all my fault, I kept telling myself over and over, as I sat next to Martha's unconscious body, I should have been faster, I could have...no, I should have prevented this. She was in so much pain, and it was my fault.


_Tenka: Hello! Welcome to a story, that's based on a true story that happened to one of my family members.  
Anyways, I'll explain later, after you read through the story._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's. **

_Onwards, to the somewhat tragic story._

* * *

**Tragedy Strikes**

**Yusei's POV**

_This is all my fault_, I kept telling myself over and over, as I sat next to Martha's unconscious body, _I should have been faster, I could have...no, I should have prevented this...! _She was in so much pain, her body somewhat burned, and her head had been badly cut, so the Doctors had to shave her hair, and switch up the deep cuts on her head. She was asleep now, but on the few occasions she was awake, she had been crying out in pain, unable to speak properly, unable to move.

No matter how I put the same scenario through my head, all I end up coming to is that I was to blame. I should have reacted faster, and called out to her faster. Even though it was her who had been hit, I still believe if I had acted faster...!

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Jack came rushing in, with Crow, Aki, and the twins following quickly. I stared up at them, my eyes breaking away from my foster mother. I didn't even bother greeting them. I was too much in a state of guilt and shock to say anything. They slowed the pace as the got near, but didn't stop until they were all next to the bed Martha was occupying.

"Is this really...Martha?" Aki asked, almost fearfully. Her eyes were wide with shock, as she and the others stared down at her. I nodded slowly. She gasped, a single tear rolling down her face, falling slowly towards the floor.

Crow's usual cheerful nature gone, replaced with a sad, empty stare, as he walked over next to me, and looked at the person who had raised us since we were children. We had no parents, and had no where else to turn to.

In contrary to Crow, Jack looked absolutely furious. He was on the opposite side of us, gripping the side bars of the bed so tightly, his fist was turning white. But he didn't seem to care or notice, as his eyes were dead set in revenge, revenge on the people who did this.

Ruka had her arm wrapped tightly around Rua's, and looked sad, her face twisted in shock. Rua for the first time in a while, seemed utterly at a loss for words, and was staring at Martha sadly and disbelievingly, as though he never imagined that this kind of injury was possible. Rua and Ruka both seemed truly sorry and sad at what happened to Martha, but they were young, and hadn't known Martha that well. So their degree of sadness came no where near ours, the ones that had been raised by her.

"How did this happen?" Ruka's voice came out, high-pitched and scared. I turned and looked at her.

"S...she was hit by a huge truck." My voice was flat, and distant. All this seemed so unreal, and even though I knew that was indeed reality, it would never ease the pain. The pain that I should have been there. The pain that she's in this condition. The pain that it was my fault I couldn't stop this from happening.

"She was going out on simple errand...and used the small scooter I had built for her a while ago." I continued, remembering everything, and the pain began again. It tried to push it's way onto my face, but I couldn't let. If my friends saw me break down, or even let a little of my bottled emotion out, it would only make them worry even further.

"It was simple, as I said, so she insisted she didn't need to borrow my helmet. Her's had accidental defect in it, so I was going to fix it. And I offered to go and lend her mine, but she said that would take to long, and simply rode anyways. I don't why she wouldn't wait. So I finished fixing her helmet, and decided to walk to where she was supposed to be." My fists unconsciously tightened, as I remembered how stubborn she was.

"Anyways, after she had finished her errand, I finally had caught up with her. She was fine, and was heading home with her things. She came to an intersection, and waited until the light turned green. She was halfway across the street when it happened. I saw the truck a few seconds before she did, but I didn't call out until it was too late..." I finished, as everyone stared at me, in shock.

* * *

**Crow's POV**

I stared in disbelief down at Martha, unable to grasp the reality set before me. This kind of thing never happens to Martha, so why should it start now? My mind was near mental break-down, it didn't want to believe this was real.

No, I wanted to believe this was some bad-dream, that after I wake up, everyone would be safe and sound. My mind didn't want to believe Yusei's story either, but it knew he was speaking the truth. I couldn't help but notice that Yusei's voice seemed flat, as though he didn't want to believe this either. I was about to ask something, when Yusei starting talking again.

"It's my fault. I should have called out to her sooner. I should have-" Yusei broke off, as I interjected loudly.

"This is NOT your fault, Yusei!" I yelled, hardly caring how loud I was. Yusei would of course blame himself, and become depressed. We can't let that happen, Yusei was our beacon of hope, so if he had none, we wouldn't either.

Yusei shook his head, choosing not to believe my words. That only made me both more sad, and angry.

Jack was beside himself, he was more angry than I've ever seen him. His body was rigid, twitching every so often as to show he was furious. His eyes are what scared me though. His eye were dark, full of hatred, set out for revenge, but not at us. For the person who hit Martha, I guess.

"Jack..." I murmured, understanding his want to avenge Martha, but I knew he couldn't. Not in the way he wanted, at least. Martha would hate that, she wouldn't want us to go out and hurt someone because of what they did to her. But I almost wish he could.

"Yusei...who hit her?" Jack broke my train of thoughts. I dimly wondered if he was going out to avenge Martha, but then again, Jack wasn't the kind who beat up others out of pure hatred, and lust for revenge.

Yusei looked up, his eyes dull and blank. I don't think I've ever seen his eyes so..._empty_. No, they were always full of some kind of emotion; joy, anger, sadness, laughter, pain...always something. But never empty, as though nothing mattered anymore.

"I...I don't know," Yusei confessed. "But he works for some company, and hit Martha with the company's truck."

Jack nodded, no doubt making a mental note of to find out what company and make them pay. Aki and the twins shared looks of sadness, and all three went over to Yusei in a attempt to comfort him. I was glad, because just me and Jack couldn't do it alone. Yusei took a long time to heal mentally and emotionally, and we have learned that from years of experience.

And this Aki girl was very close to Yusei, after he had helped her, even though she was some dangerous psychic duelist, who could use to cards to psychically hurt you. The twins were also close, Yusei almost acted as their guardian. Keeping the boy, Rua, out of trouble, and helping the girl, Ruka, when she needed it.

But we would figure this out somehow, and fix this problem. Find the company, sue the hell out of them, and get on with our lives. I know we will succed, because we were not about to give up.

Not now, and not ever.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

When I got in here, I thought that we had got the wrong room, and Martha's room was somewhere else. But after saw Yusei, and heard Aki ask the question I didn't want to hear, I knew I couldn't fool myself. This was Martha, lying in the bed, burned, cut, stitched, and in pain.

I gripped the side of her bed hard, I wanted to know what happened, and _who_did this. I wanted revenge, and there was no deigning it. But I couldn't just walk out and kill the man who did this, for obvious reasons. Mostly because I would be put in jail, and Martha would disprove. She always hated violence.

I didn't notice until later, that I was holding onto the side of the bed so hard, that my fists were turning white, as I unintentionaly cut off the circulation to my hands. But truthfully, I didn't care. My thoughts were consumed by rage, rage at the person who did this.

After hearing the story, I wanted to know who did this even more. I had read the reports on the news, and the person who hit her, had refused to comment on whether he was going to pay or not. And they had not shown a picture of the man, or his name. Just that it was a man.

When Yusei blamed himself, I didn't say anything. I expected him to say something like that, even though it wasn't his fault. And when he had his mind set on something, it was extremely difficult to change it. So I didn't add my voice with Crow's, while he yelled at Yusei for saying that. Both of them didn't want to believe that this was real, I could tell, and I knew that they were having a had time with it.

Finally, I decided to ask Yusei. "Yusei...who hit her?" I asked, snapping Crow out of some daze. He looked at me intently, as though he knew why I had asked.

Yusei had jerked his head up, so I could finally see his eyes. They were so empty, emotionless, I had a hard time believing that this was Yusei. No matter what, Yusei had something shinning in his eyes, whether it was deep pain and suffering, or blissful joy. I could see Crow had similar reactions.

"I...I don't know," Yusei confessed, sounding defated. "But he works for some company, and hit Martha with the company's truck."

I nodded, remembering to check this up later. But for now, we will have to concentrate on making my rival strong again, and Martha's well-being. Not to mention paying the medical bills, that would require me to actually get a job. I mentally groaned; I was not one for hard work. Yes, it sounds selfish, but I used to be King-a false king maybe, but a king- and well, I never really had to work. All I had to do was the thing I loved the most, and that was dueling.

Pulling out of my thoughts, I watched as Aki, and the two little twins went and tried to comfort Yusei. He would need it, I doubt his depression would clear anytime soon. But I suppose they might be able to ease it, maybe even help him heal faster. Crow looked a little pleased at that, for now we had the help of three others to comfort Yusei, and usually we didn't do a very good job of cheering him up anyways. As they were talking to him, I noticed he looked a little less depressed. Good.

But anyways, we would get through this, whether I would have, get a job or not.

Because we weren't about to give up. And Jack Atlus _never_ gives up.

* * *

_Tenka: Hmmm...I don't think I did that too well...  
Anyways, now I shall explain the true story of what happened.  
Don't forget to review, so I see how I did._

Here in China, people can buy these Scooters, that run on two car batteries. They are not too expensive, and sometime kids are even allowed to drive them to school. 0.o

Yes, I know, weird. Everyone here in China drives in a crazy manner, backing up in traffic, running red lights, cutting in between cars, etc. Police hardly ever catch people when they do, it's dangerous here. I get the feeling the law is more of a _suggestion_ than a law, like smoking in a hospital. X-X

But if you get in an accident, the rule/law says the person who caused it, pays for everything; Damages, injuries, pain and suffering, etc.

So my Aunt got into an accident, and because she wasn't wearing her helmet, he head got cut open. Yes, people here also do NOT wear their helmets. It's not a cause of they don't have any, they just don't. They could easily buy them in stores.

Anyways, a truck hit my aunt, because he was far off from the intersection, and saw it was about to turn red. So, he tried to beat the light, by speeding, and was so entirely focused on the light, that he hit her without even noticing. We can now add "Reckless driving" to our list of things he should pay. He hit her so hard, that her scooter ended up on the sidewalk.

No, I didn't actually see this happen, but my parents and rest of my family, for the better part of the month, went to that company, demanding they pay for the damages. Because that foul piece of slime refused to pay, claiming that it was _her _fault. First, they tried to put 70 percent of the accident on her, then 100 percent. They were also taking advantage of the fact that she couldn't tell her side of the story yet, and were trying to get a quick trial done with.

I know, your only allowed a trial if _both _sides can tell their story, the only exception being if one of those two sides are dead. But that's a law either they don't have here, or the people from the company tried to find a loophole in/tried to sneak by and ignore it. Either way, they were dihonest, and evil.

The man kept changing his story, from what I heard from my dad, who made frequent visits with my family members. I can't believe they actually tried to make other believe that, every time he changed his story, it made him seem more like a liar every time.

Anyways, the company was just as rude. My cousin and my father went to the company often as I said, and one time they left them in a room for _seven hours_, hoping they would be gone when they returned. They weren't (:3). But then they came back with a bunch of police men, and security people, after my family members refused to leave. That would be un-lawful arrest, but they would probably lie their way through that as well, so my father and cousin left.

I don't know whether they just dropped the subject, or lost, but there have been no more visits to that evil place. And hardly anyone even speaks of them, I guess they just made the man shut up and pay. I'm not sure, as I was only a mere spectator, but this is what my family told me. I visited my Aunt twice, so the part about the cuts, burn, and couldn't speak, were all true. I was asked to write this by my Mom. Yes, weird, I know. Like one time, she wanted me to write a story about her, and her life living in America. I failed and abandoned that prject. But then again, that was several years ago.

Anyways, I hope I didn't epically fail on this. Review and tell me how I did.


End file.
